


Nails and Bones

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animalistic, Blood and Injury, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Determined Gon Freecs, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, During Canon, Enemies, Fights, Foe Yay, Gen, Goretober, Halloween, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Internal Conflict, No Romance, No Slash, One Shot, Other, Parallels, Short One Shot, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. When it all came down to it, they were indeed alike, both wanting nothing more than nails and bones to be what was left.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Hisoka
Kudos: 10





	Nails and Bones

Gon needed to get stronger, his Nen coursing through his being.

He just _had to_.

Hisoka held him with such fascination, with purgatory in his eyes, his grinning mouth, craving blood, savagery, and to stand on top.

The boy felt uneasy, his heart pounding in his chest like a drum. He climbed, clawed, and fought, with base instinct, with reason, and for blood to drip off his tongue.

Gon was both overjoyed and terrified of the magician. It felt dizzyingly right, like he was going to pass out at any second.

Hisoka was feared, hated, and worshipped. He was the magician on the prowl for a worthy opponent, a fight to keep blood pumping in his veins. His sharp nails dug into Gon's skin, leaving claw marks on his arms, legs, and on his cheek, blood oozing from the open cuts.

They fought before. They would fight again.

The searing pain helped Gon straighten up. Hisoka chuckled at the boy's teeth-grit, determined look.

" _You should be more vigilant, Gon."_

Gon clenched his fists, his muscles hurt with tensions. His brown eyes narrowed; he was red in tooth and claw.

Hisoka only grinned, his golden eyes tinged with bloodlust and madness, his nails sharpened.

" _The next time he strikes, I'll be ready_." Gon said to himself, a fearful hush over the arena.

The corners of the magician's mouth smirk.

Blood dripped like rainwater.

Gon lunged towards Hisoka.

When it all came down to it, they were indeed alike, both wanting nothing more than nails and bones to be what was left.


End file.
